


Virgin Killing Sweater

by Deathwonderwish



Series: HitsuKarin On Crack (Quarantine edition) [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Attempt at Humor, Crack, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Mild Sexual Content, No Smut, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathwonderwish/pseuds/Deathwonderwish
Summary: Toshiro made a bet with Rangiku.(Don't take this seriously, in fact, don't take any story in this collection seriously.)
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou/Kurosaki Karin
Series: HitsuKarin On Crack (Quarantine edition) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715389
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Virgin Killing Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> An extra thanks to @thuyuui on Tumblr, without her, this crazy idea wouldn't be the same.  
> Also sorry for all the occness in this story, but like I said this is crack and shouldn't be taken seriously at all.
> 
> Also. Just imagine adult Toshiro in this sweater...

Hitsugaya Toshiro considered himself a logical person. And he never thought he would ever question his life choices.

Yet there he was, walking on the street pretty much half naked under that old looking brown coat.

As he was walking people were giving him weird looks, some younger woman even yelled “Kya! Hentai” while blushing as they looked at his face. He sighed heavily once he could finally see his destination right ahead of him.

Arriving at his girlfriend's apartment, she opened the door for him, when she opened the door, she was confused as to why he was there wearing something like that.

But she let him in anyways.

“Um… not that I don't welcome you, but why are you here wearing that?” Karin asked really confused.

She got even more confused when he didn't reply and started taking off his weird coat.

“Wha-” her question got cut off by how shocked she was. There in front of her was her boyfriend, her serious, mature, strict boyfriend, wearing one of those sweaters.

“Is that a virgin killing sweater?” She burst out laughing.

Said boyfriend blushed as he looked away from her. He took off the coat completely and let it drop on the floor. Since he had grown, to about 180 meters. The sweater looked a little too short for him. So perhaps a certain part of him was barely covered. Before Karin could register what was going on he had started moving toward her in a rather sexual and suggestive way. Like shaking his hips.

Karin was laughing so hard at how ridiculous this looked that she almost fell on the floor, her stomach was hurting so badly but she couldn't stop. “What… are you doing?” She managed to ask in between laughter.

Her laughter quickly stopped and a blush appeared on her face as he started lifting the bottom part of the sweater, showing off what he wasn't able to completely cover up before. Karin realized that her boyfriend was going her a striptease…

On the other hand, Toshiro was left to question his life choices or death choices in his case, once again. So… how exactly did all his start anyways?

* * *

A month ago...

_“Matsumoto, have you finished all your paperwork?” Toshiro asked as he entered his office to the usual site of a passed out Matsumoto on the couch._

_“Captain?” The white haired captain was already trying his best not to explode there._

_“Can't you just do one thing right? How many times do I have to tell you to finish your work before leaving to drink?”_

_“Hey! I can finish my work without touching any alcohol.”_

_“Yeah right, I'll believe that when I actually see it.”_

_“Let's make a bet then captain. If I could finish a week worth of paperwork without any alcohol, you have to do anything I tell you to do during an entire day. And if I can't then I'll do anything you ask of me for a day. How does that sound?”_

_Toshiro thought about it for a while._ Ok… maybe she will actually do some work this way? _“Make it a month and I'm in”_

_“Alright deal.”_

* * *

_He never thought he would lose in that bet. But he did and Matsumoto won the bet fair and square._

_“Fine, you won. Now, what do you want?” He asked. He was quite skeptical because it was Matsumoto, she could ask him to do anything, and knowing her it would normally be crazy._

_“First we are going to the human world then I'll telling you what you are doing.” the woman said. He did not want to know what she had planned for him._

_They arrived at Orihime’s old place. After she got married to Ichigo that place became a usual meeting point for shinigamis stationed there. They were in their gigais and Matsumoto smirked as she took out a bag from one of the cabinets in that apartment._

_“Now I want you to change into whatever that it's in this bag, then you to have to go to Karin-chan's apartment and do a striptease in front of her wearing that.”_

_“What?” He blushed. Not that he had never done anything intimate with his girlfriend, but doing that… was just weird._

_“Oh go change it on, and you will understand” he did not like that smirk on Matsumoto’s face._

_He went to another room and changed into the clothes. He let several rather loud yells of her name in the process while being extremely pissed off._

_“What the hell is this?” He walked out pulling down the way too short sweater to hide what he could of his dignity and privacy. He was extremely red, and not only because of anger._

_Matsumoto was trying her best not to laugh “oh captain this is perfect”_

_“What is this?” He repeated his first question._

_“Oh, this is what people in the human world call a virgin killing sweater. Apparently people lose their innocence with this. I just feel like you should take the next step in your relationship. Karin-chan is 23 and you have grown so tall, it's the time for you guys to finally become man and woman for real” she said._

_He was about to say that he was already a man and that neither he nor Kain were virgins but he realized that it really wasn't any of her business._

_“I'm not going out seeing this.” He said. Still trying to push down the fabric trying to hide his private parts._

_Matsumoto sighed. “Hmm that's true, Karin-chan wouldn't be happy if other people saw you like that. Wait here” the woman disappeared then appeared once again with a coat_

_“Here use this” she handed him the coat that he quickly put on without letting go of the hand holding down his sweater. He quickly turned around to bottom up the coat so he was actually covered._

_The older woman giggled. “You are ready to go now.”_

_She broke down laughing soon after her captain left. And unknown to him, she had secretly taken some photos while he wasn't looking._

* * *

“You mean you made a bet and you lost?” Karin couldn't help but laugh as he explained everything to her, right after their special activity.

“Shut up, don't remind me of it. I should have never agreed to this bet if I knew she'd ask me to do this, even if she did finish her work without touching any sake, and the extra stuff I included in her workload.” He frowned.

Karin laughed harder this time “oh, come on, it's not that bad. I enjoyed it” she winked at him. “Don't tell me you didn't" she kissed him while her finger played on his chest.

“Alright, fine but this is the only thing I enjoyed doing.” He admitted.

“Toshiro, there is only one thing I don't get. Why did she make you wear this? I thought there was some other stuff out there that would… you know, seduce me into bed with you. So why this?” Toshiro blushed at this and Karin thought it was so cute.

“Because she thought I was a virgin.” Karin laughed again

“will you stop laughing at me?” He demanded.

“Sorry! It's just so funny, she just doesn't know that I killed your virginity a long time ago” she tried to calm down after seeing his hard glare.

“Come on Toshi! Don't be angry, I'll wear it next time alright?” And that magically calmed him down.

* * *

**Omake**

“Say Karin-chan! How did your first time go? Was he sexy?” Matsumoto had invited the young woman to a cafe as she was curious about her “experiment”

“I don't really see what the point of giving him that virgin killing sweater is, it's not like we were virgins before he wore that thing anyways. And I'd have preferred something less weird, to be honest” Karin replied casually with a shrug as she took a piece of cake to her mouth.

“What!?” And Matsumoto's jaw dropped onto the table.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright... so should I do one where Karin wears the sweater? lol
> 
> Tell me if there are any grammar and spelling mistakes


End file.
